


oh, how hearts collide

by humanveil



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), Canon Scene, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It comes naturally.





	oh, how hearts collide

It comes naturally. Effortlessly. Easy, even now. After so much time spent apart; after years of absence, of pain and worry and nights spent thinking up theories. Wondering. Wishing. Hoping against hope.

Bruce moves towards him and Tony can’t help it—doesn’t want to. They fall together in a familiar embrace: bodies colliding, arms reaching, wrapping around each other, their hands clinging, clutching, collecting proof. That they’re both there, that they’re both alive. _Together._

There’s every reason to be angry, and yet there’s only relief. Alleviation. The feeling a short lived respite before they begin the fight of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
